


Still in Sync

by Dolston17



Series: Peraltiago Moments [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Amy misses Jake, Between Seasons/Series, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta in Prison, Loneliness, jake misses amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolston17/pseuds/Dolston17
Summary: Amy's first visit to the prison Jake is in.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Peraltiago Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007391
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Still in Sync

It's been a month. A month that has been dreadful for Amy. A month that has completely changed the dynamics of her life. A month where she has been sad, finding almost nothing to smile, never mind laugh, about. A month since she's woken up with something to look forward to in the day. A month since she's seen the faces of her best friend and her boyfriend or even talked to them.

And she reflects over all this as she waits for Jake to enter the waiting room of the prison that he's been wrongly - _so, so wrongly_ \- sent to. 

It sucks that the visiting day for both Rosa and him are on the same day. She's in Connecticut, he's in South Carolina. There is no way she could possibly visit them on the same day, even though she desperately wants to. She thought about it for weeks, ever since she got the information. And even after she booked the ticket to fly south, she was actually still debating in her mind if she should visit Rosa instead. For now, only a letter would have to do for Rosa.

She's brought out of her thoughts when a single buzz is heard through the room, letting the prisoners come enter and visit their loved ones. She smiles when she sees a family getting together briefly, and it just looks beautiful. In another scene, she can see two men embracing. And while she doesn't know if all these people in their orange jumpsuits are actual criminals or just wrongly framed, she does know that the separating from their loved ones is a very, very cruel punishment. For now, the scene in front of her is heartwarming, but an hour later, she knows it'll be heartbreaking.

She looks up to see a swarm of people still coming through, and while she can't see Jake just yet, she knows he's making his way as well. It may just be for the best; it gives her more time to collect her thoughts. She tries to think of everything she should tell him. A recent article she read told her not to constantly talk about how they're missing one another since it'll just make them more sad. Instead, it said, talk about light-hearted topics. But all she can think about at that moment is how much she misses him.

She's missed waking up next to him. She's missed holding his hands and walking. She's missed seeing him across her desk at work. She's missed his smile. She's missed his infectious laugh. She's missed working with him. She's missed his stupid, childish jokes. She's missed correcting his grammar. She's missed kissing him. She's missed watching movies with him. She's missed talking to him. She's missed their playful banter. 

_She's missed Jake._

It isn't a realization she's come to just now; she realized it the day he had to leave. She missed him a little more every single day she woke up. But now, little by little, all those feelings have accumulated to create this massive wave of emotion in Amy right now. And she needs a release point quick.

The longest they'd been apart is for six months when he was in Florida, in the WITSEC. She'd missed him badly then too, obviously, but it's different this time, or so she feels. Maybe the fact that this time he's been thought to have done something wrong, while the WITSEC was protecting him for doing something right, probably had something to do with it. She'd been undercover in a prison before. Actually, it was just before Jake had to leave for Florida. And although the prison authority had known about the plan when she was undercover, (temporary) life in prison was not her favorite part of life to say the least. She'd seen the way the guards treated the other women around her, how they didn't actually consider others as people. And because she was undercover as a convict, they had to treat her the same way to quell any sort of suspicion. To be fair, they were softer on her, but they were still pretty hard. Now, she just hoped Jake was alright, but the prison authorities didn't know about his case.

She stretches her neck higher to spot her man, and there she finally sees him, wearing the same orange uniform as the others, walking towards the door calmly with a sad smile, extremely reminiscent to the one he had when they first met after six long months in Florida.

That's when a second wave of emotions rises in her mind - doubt. After six months away from each other, they had been completely out of sync. They weren't able to kiss each other, or talk properly, or even hug. What made them ultimately get back on course was her shooting him in the leg, upon his idea to get free from the bad guy. Now, it is just the two of them at a table for an hour. If they were to be out of sync today, it would be the most awkward hour either of them have ever lived through.

He's crossed the barrier, and is now just a few feet away from where she's seated. She stands up to greet him, but she's still unsure. What should she do? Kiss? Hug? Smile? Wave?

And before she even decides what to do, she feels two very familiar warm lips press against hers, strong hands gripping her waist, pulling her close to them, and just not wanting to let go. On an instinct, she wraps her hands around their neck, eyes closed, just giving into the feeling. They've kissed a million times before, and in different ways. Some have been heated, some have been sweet. Some have been chaste, some have been desperate. But she has no idea how to describe this. She's ecstatic to be kissing him after so long, and she can tell he is too. Perhaps the best way to describe it is _perfect_

After they've parted, they look at each other for a moment, smiling sweetly at one another, before Jake pulls her in for a big hug. It takes her slightly by surprise, although she did sort of expect it, and she wraps her hands around him tightly as well. She rubs his back soothingly, taking all she can with both touch and smell. He no longer smells like what he used to, but she can't complain much about that. She's brought out of her thoughts when she hears a sniffle, and she hopes for the worst.

Indeed, once she's pulled back to face him, she sees a single teardrop rolling down his cheek. Without a moment's hesitation, she wipes it with the back of her hand.

'Is everything alright?' she asks softly, but almost regrets it immediately. 

He's been in prison for a month for something he didn't do. Of course, everything is not alright.

'Now that you're here,' he says softly, 'Yeah.'

And that's all Amy needs to hear to know that they're still in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very appreciated, as are other forms of comments. Kudos are cherished always.
> 
> Thank you, have a great day/night!


End file.
